


Bright Lights

by pennedblackfics



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedblackfics/pseuds/pennedblackfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stepping off that plane, Bonnie was getting ready to make her mark in the business world. What she didn't expect was her past, present, and future to all collide in one blinding bright light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mother Can Worry

“Are you sure this is the right move for you dear,’ Esther asked, handing her adopted daughter a cup of tea she had just prepared. Bonnie sat cross-legged on the patio fiddling with her sunglasses. Beside her sat her sister Rebekah and eldest brother Elijah. Both had impeccable tastes, as did she, but she felt out of place in her shorts and off the shoulder shirt. “We are behind you one hundred percent either way.” 

The family was celebrating the Labor Day holiday with a small family barbeque. Therefore, Bonnie thought to wear something comfortable, but they were in linen and she wondered if the heat was getting to them. Slipping on her glasses, she shrugged her shoulders and sighed heavily. Bonnie knew her family would be behind her, she just had to make up her mind. Earlier that week she had been offered a job with a stateside company to become their Chief Operating Officer of their Advertising department, since someone had resigned from the position weeks prior to their call. 

“The job wouldn’t be hard. It’s what I do with Elijah at the offices in London now, but I would be in charge…complete control would be in my hands.” Not to mention the significant amount of money they were offering. 

“You would just be working for someone else.” Rebekah chimed in, wiping the nose of her seven-month-old son Henrick. He was almost a spitting image of his mother. His cheeks were puffy and his eyes were just as blue as Rebekah’s. Curly hair was a family trait and his blond curls were no different.

“Exactly, it won’t be my family I see every morning, but these strange people.” Bonnie clicked her tongue across her teeth and reached for the cup that had been given to her earlier. Sipping the warm liquid, she held the cup in her hands. 

Elijah plucked a remaining piece of fruit from the tray in front of them and added it to growing plate. He might be more refined and quiet than the rest of his siblings, but he could really pack down the food. One wrong move and he would stab your hand with his salad fork. “Actually Bonnie, you would be working for a Board of Directors. Their Advertising division is separate from the actual firm, so you would be able to climb the ladder to CEO.” 

“Well, since Mr. Research here already looked into the job for me, it makes it easier to make a decision, however they want my answer face to face.” Bonnie watched Elijah eat and wondered where he put it. Underneath those suits was a well-built man and he wondered if his body just dissolved the food instantly. 

Esther took hold of her grandchild and spared a look to her children. “You have to fly over there just to accept the job?” She wondered aloud, spooning baby food into Henrick’s awaiting mouth. Bonnie nodded and placed her cup back on the table between them all. A small hand landed on her leg and she glanced down. Elijah’s daughter Sophie was covered in chocolate and wore a grin that suggested she knew what she had gotten into. Tatia rounded the corner, a frown on her face, as she argued with Kol. 

“I told you not to give her chocolate! You know it makes her constipated!” She landed a slap to his arm and kissed her husband’s temple before picking up her child. Elijah sighed and looked to his brother, then to his wife and child. 

“Kol, for once can you watch her and not go against the few rules we have for you when it comes to her?” Bonnie watched in amusement as Kol just shrugged it off. There were still two people missing and she wondered where they were. They all were supposed to be here an hour ago. 

“She wasn’t even dressed when I went to get her.” Tatia took the open seat between Bonnie and Rebekah, Sophie reaching for Bonnie’s lap instantly. “Bonnie I really wished you could have watched her. Kol couldn’t even put in a hair tie.” 

“Hey,’ Kol interjected, ‘I never said I good with children’s hair. Especially girls.” He pulled up his chair, sitting in it backwards behind Bonnie.

The conversation shifted back to Bonnie’s job and by the time, Mikael and Klaus arrived, she had settled on an answer. It was going to be a big change, but she needed to branch out. She carried the Mikaelsen last name but she wanted it to be attached to her work and not that of her families company. 

“So Bonnie, decided what you are going to do love,’ Klaus asked, blue eyes boring into her own. She rolled her own green ones and nodded. Sophie settled into Bonnie’s lap, resting her dark curly head against her chest. 

“I am going to accept it. It will be a change, but I figured I would branch out a little.” There was a collective chorus of good luck and Klaus opened his palm in Kol’s direction. 

Bonnie quirked a brow at the exchange of money. “Did you really bet on me?” 

“Well, you kept changing your answer so we betted that you would decide today.” Kol explained. It made no sense to Bonnie but it wasn’t her money being switched to a different person. 

“You both have no tact.” Rebekah scoffed. 

“Ah, dear sister, we never claimed it in the first place.” Kol jumped up from his seat and held his arms out at his sides. “So are we going to eat or sit here and watch Elijah shovel fruit in his mouth?” 

As if it was raining, Esther and Mikael watched their children get up and run inside to eat. Both of them sat outside for a bit longer, enjoying the silence before they would hear the loud talking of their family. “I love her,’ Esther whispered. “I don’t want her to go. It doesn’t feel right Mikael.”

Kissing the top of his wife’s head, he shush her before her thoughts turned into doubts. “We have to let her make her own decisions. She’s been through so much and the last thing we need is to hold her back. We will be right there when she needs us.” 

“A mother can worry right?” Esther looked up at Mikael. 

Bonnie had been the last addition to their family. Esther so wanted another daughter but issue arose and she was unable to try for another child. They had adopted Bonnie when she was still in high school after she lost her grandmother. There was no other family reaching out to claim her and they took her in. It was hard at first. Bonnie barely talked and when school was mentioned she visibly shook, fear etching across her face. It took months before Bonnie opened up and when they learned of the horrors she went though they gave her the choice of a private tutor. 

“You have all the right to worry.” He replied quietly. 

For a while, Bonnie sat upstairs in her room. Unlike everyone else, she stayed at the main house with Mikael and Esther. Her room was just off the staircase to the right. When she first moved in with them, she was silently amazed at how large it was and how large the property was. It was louder than the house she lived in before with her grandmother. It seemed the family was always talking to each other and she felt like an outsider when the house was abuzz with voices. From Bonnie’s few, they took her in out of sympathy. Maybe like some project they thought they could fix. 

She was about to move back to the states and she was nervous about it. She would be going to New York where the job was waiting. It still gave her the sense of being in the city, but she liked London better, maybe because it was safe. It was her comfort zone and a security blanket. 

“You are going to do fine Bonnie,’ Tatia announced as she entered the room. Rebekah was behind her along with Carmen, Klaus’s girl of the month. Bonnie liked this one a little more because she seemed to not take Klaus’s shit. And that was something the whole family was waiting for. 

“And to make sure you settle in we are taking a break and going with you.” Rebekah plopped down on the bed, lying back on the pillows. Tatia did the same but at the foot of the bed. 

“I can’t ask you to just go with me.” Pulling suitcases from the closet, Bonnie opened them and dropped them on the floor. “Besides, what are we going to do? Hoard up in the hotel suite?” 

Rebekah and Tatia laughed and shook their heads. “Of course not! Bonnie, I forgot how silly you could be sometimes.” Tatia sat up on her knees, yanking clothes from her suitcase as she put them in. “Elijah and I have a townhouse over there. You can stay in that instead of having to buy your own. We hardly use it anyway.” 

“She really thought were going to put her in a hotel!” Rebekah snorted and Carmen looked confused. 

“What’s wrong with a hotel suite?” 

Bonnie agreed and plopped down on the floor. “Yes, what is wrong with a hotel suite?” 

“Oh nothing, but you have to worry about paying just to have your stuff cleaned, fees, dreadfully expensive mini bars, and the never ending sound of traffic. We just want you to focus on taking over that company.” If there was ever a time she loathed being in a rich family it was now. She didn’t mind a hotel room, nor did she just flaunt money around. There was no arguing so she just went along with it. They were still going to baby her as if she was still sixteen. What was the point in fighting anymore?

“Feel free to use the house as needed the bed is really comfortable.” She wiggled her eyebrows and Bonnie groaned. “Just saying, you might get lucky because there hasn’t been one person over here that has caught your attention.” 

“And please tell me you at least noticed that men over here want you Bonnie.” Rebekah chimed in. 

“Wait,’ Carmen said, finally getting close enough to be a part of the conversation. Her thick Latino accent pushed through as she looked at Bonnie. “You haven’t had sex yet? Please tell me that is not what they are hinting at?”

“I knew I liked you,’ Rebekah said, giving Carmen a high five. “ And yes, Bonnie here is a virgin. I don’t think she’s even been kissed.” 

Before Bonnie could answer, Tatia raised her voice. “Tell me you at least been kissed?” 

“Nope, and nada. None of it. I mean I never really tried and I didn’t think it was important. I wasn’t in a rush.” She admitted and she hadn’t been. Not with her upbringing, she really didn’t want to add more fuel to her bully’s fire. Bonnie with a boyfriend? More material to tease her on. 

Carmen pressed her hands to her temples and clicked her tongue over her teeth. “Sex is amazing Bonnie.” She smirked and Rebekah cleared her throat. 

“I really do not want to know what you and Klaus do, that smirk is more than enough.” Bonnie looked between the girls and wished she could be that confident in her looks. Or at least have the confidence they had. 

“I don’t even know how to talk to a man, let alone try to have sex with one.” Tatia shook her head. 

“You make them sound like they are toys. They don’t come with an instruction manual. You wouldn’t believe how easy it was to get Elijah to drop his pants.” 

“TATIA!” The girls screamed in unison. She simply shrugged and looked down at her manicured nails. 

“He was easy and honestly I just wanted to fuck him and move on. But he had to go be all charming after that.” Her face lit up as she talked about him and you could tell she really loved him. 

“I just want to focus on my job and doing that right.” 

“You should also focus on doing the dick too Bonnie.” Carmen said, whispering in her ear. 

The night continued on with them packing up. Carmen wouldn’t be able to fly with them, but that didn’t stop her from talking as if she was going. Bonnie, as much as she loved them, was more nervous about the job than she was having sex. She knew they were just joking with her, but she couldn’t help wonder if they were actually serious. As much as she loved Henrick, she didn’t want to end up as a single mother like Rebekah. She envied what Tatia and Elijah had because she wanted someone she could see herself with for the long run. Maybe going to New York would change that and she would come out the shell she had been chipping at for years. 

Then again, she wasn’t counting on it.


	2. Settling In

While her sisters slept, Bonnie sat by one of the windows looking out over the busy street of New York. It wasn’t even six and they city was busy with people getting to work, getting off work, or looking for work. She was tired but a part of her was too excited to sleep. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but it could only be good right? Clinging to the coffee she prepared, she leaned her head back against the couch. All her hard work had gotten her here and there were some second thoughts. What if she didn’t perform to their standards? Failing wasn’t an option because she wanted to make everyone proud of her. Her family wasn’t pressuring her to be perfect, but she wanted to be. Esther and Mikael had done so much for her and the least she could do was have her own money aside from them. Bonnie didn’t want to be financially dependent on then when she was more than capable of making her own money and working. 

Standing, Bonnie walked through the kitchen and placed her cup down. The remains of quick Chinese takeout sat atop he immaculate counter top. Once they had unboarded the plane, they stopped for something to eat. The flight was silent except for their snores and their stomachs growled ones they were back on the ground. Lifting her eyes to the dark hallway, she saw shoes and jackets that had been littered on the floor. There were times when they could be messy and fighting over with bedroom to take had been one of them. However, Rebekah and Tatia ended up sharing the master bedroom and Bonnie would get the guest room, of equal sized, until they headed back to London at the end of the week. Both girls were probably huddled together in the massive bed as the fireplace lowly kept the room warm. 

While she was cleaning the kitchen, and prepping for breakfast, her phone buzzed. The black case shook against the counter and nearly slid towards the floor. Bonnie tapped the screen, smiling when she saw her mother’s number, and answered her call. 

“You should be sleeping Ma,’ she said, knowing it was probably getting late there.” She looks out the window once more and saw that the dark sky was slowly turning to a dark blue. The sun would be rising soon. 

“Well, I just wanted to make sure you girls were okay. I wasn’t expecting you to answer my call however. Is everything alright?” Esther asked cautiously. She didn’t want to seem as if she was prying, but she was concerned that Bonnie was up this early. 

Bonnie could only mask her nervousness for so long and she sighed into the mouthpiece of the phone. “I am just nervous. I am meeting with them later on for lunch to accept the job and I can’t help but think this will be the start of a whole new life.” 

“Dear, as I’ve told your brothers and sister, it is alright to be afraid. I do want you to make your own mark in this world. Whether you believe me or not but you are an independent young woman. Your grandmother would be proud of you.” Esther always made sure to remind Bonnie of her grandmother and the wonderful person she had been. It was rare she was able to visit her memorial cite back in Virginia, but she always had flowers sent to be put on the grave. She wanted to go back, but there were too much back memories and it always triggered unwanted thoughts. 

“I know. I just want to make you and Dad proud of me.” Through the phone, Bonnie listened to her mother let out a deep breath. 

“You already gave Bonnie.” She replied. “There is no reason to think otherwise and I do not want you to start.” 

“Yes ma’am.” She muttered knowing she had to get a grip on her self-doubt before it became detrimental. 

They spoke for a few minutes longer and said their I Love Yous before ending the call. She placed the phone back on the counter top and poured herself another cup of coffee before she loaded the dishwasher. Bonnie wasn’t sure about today, but she knew she had to get her self under control, so she went over to her purse. Rambling around in the deep bag, she pulled out a medicine bottle. It was a prescription for Valium and she stared at the bottle longer than necessary. She hadn’t taken one of them in weeks. She tried to fight her anxiety, but it lead to small bouts of depression and she didn’t want to start medication for that. The max daily dosage was two pills but she didn’t want to take it too early or too close to her meeting. Shoving it away again, she picked up her coffee mug and head back to her room. Bonnie stopped suddenly and turned on her heels, snatching up her purse, and shutting the bedroom door behind her. 

She hoped it didn’t wake them up, but she was slipping into a state of panic and she needed something before she completely lost it.

______________

A couple of hours had passed and Bonnie came from her room. The house smelled like pancakes and bacon so she assumed Tatia was cooking. She passed Rebekah in the hall. The blond saw the way Bonnie held her head down and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her out of Tatia’s view. 

“You can’t keep holding it in Bonnie. You need to talk to someone.” She wanted to beg, but Bonnie wouldn’t respond to it. She wouldn’t respond to anything they tried to do. Whether she knew it or, not everyone was scared for her. They just didn’t know how to intervene. Esther and Mikael never told them what happened with Bonnie and her past. Bonnie never tried to tell them. If anything, she always avoided the conversation. 

“Rebekah, not today alright? I have too much on my mind and I really don’t want to have this discussion with you in a hallway.” 

While in her room, Bonnie had taken the Valium. It had been so long since she took it that the affects were instant. Her head swam and she laid in bed, letting the medicine calm her down and suppresses all her fears. 

“Don’t shut us out Bonnie. I am not going to let you end up in a hospital because you overdosed.” She hissed, dropping her hand from Bonnie’s shoulder. 

“Don’t be dramatic Rebekah. I took one and I am fine, you are making something out of nothing. How I deal with my problems is my problem.” She took a deep breath, realizing they were on the verge of saying things they would regret later. On the other hand, getting loud and having Tatia interfere. The last think she wanted was to feel ganged up on and Rebekah alone was doing a good job in making her feel that way. “Let’s not have this discussion again.” She snapped. 

Rounding the corner, Bonnie grabbed a seat at the kitchen counter, pulling pancakes on her plate. Rebekah plastered a fake smile on her face but Tatia wasn’t stupid. She knew what they were arguing about and why. She had heard the door slam this morning and Bonnie’s feet all but running through the hall. She wouldn’t say anything about it. At least not when Bonnie already had so much to think about. 

“What do you have on the agenda today?” Tatia asked, sliding the bacon onto a plate to drain the grease. 

Swallowing the piece in her mouth, Bonnie checked the time on her phone. “Well, I meet with their company representatives at noon. They are going to send me details about where closer to the meeting time. After that, maybe see the city.”

“And you?” She asked Rebekah, who was ignoring the conversation all together. 

“I don’t know. Maybe I will go for a run in Central Park, shop. I am sure I will find something to keep me occupied.” 

Tension was starting to brew and Tatia wasn’t going to let it ruin their time together. 

Faking for a moment, she put down the spatula and turned off the stove. “I don’t know what your problem is right now, but the both of you need to go out for a walk or something.” When neither girl moved, she inhaled deeply and gripped the counter’s edges. “NOW!”


	3. O Captain My Captain

While out, Bonnie and Rebekah made a stop at local clothing stores, the former needing office wear. They were in a large department store and Bonnie was in the section next to the shoes. She liked wearing dresses, so her cart was filled with them. Mostly black, but few had splashes of colors. Rebekah was across the store looking into the jewelry cases and questioning the attendant on her knowledge with the various cuts and carats. She had cases of it back home, how and why did she need more? 

“I didn’t think anyone could like that much black.” Startled by the deep voice, Bonnie nearly drops the silk shirt in her hand. She visibly jumps and twists her mouth into a frown. Whoever it was could have at least said excuse me. Bonnie placed the shirt back on the rack and turned her in the direction of the voice. 

“What can I say,’ she replied, fumbling over her words. “I like the color black.” She didn’t think it was boring. It was a safe color for her. 

The stranger held up his large hands in a mock surrender. “Just making conversation.” His eyes crinkled around the sides as he smiled, teeth flashing for a second. He had a gorgeous smile, broad and she gave one in response. He wore all black, his broad shoulders and arms seemed to feel restrained in the shirt, and she wondered if it would rip before the day was over. Her eyes went back up to his when he reached out with his right hand. “Marcel,’ he introduced. 

“Bonnie, Bonnie Mikaelsen.” Was this flirting? She had no idea, but he was nice and it didn’t hurt that she thought he as attractive. Bonnie thought a lot of people were attractive, she just didn’t know how to go about saying it. 

“Beautiful name,’ Marcel shook her hand gently as soon as it was place in his palm. He lifted it up and kisses the back of it before letting go. 

Breathing out, Bonnie smiled wider. “Thank you.” There was a pause of silence between them and Bonnie didn’t know how to continue. Was she supposed to say something in particular to keep the conversation going? Back in London, she didn’t get into situations like this. If she did, someone was with her to take the edge off. 

“How long are you in New York?” Forward, wasn’t he? Biting her bottom lip, she shrugged.

“For a while. I was offered a job here.” 

“Doing?” He prodded, he seemed curious, brow lifting in question. His stance relaxed, one of his legs bent at the knee as he leaned into it. His hip slightly jutting out in a way that didn’t look at all feminine. 

“Advertising,’ she could do this. Talking about work was easy. It came faster and there were any awkward pauses as she searched for words. It brought a light to her eyes and she straightened her stance. 

“How many years have you been at it? Honestly, that is the last thing I expected you to say.” Marcel was shocked to know she had such a basic job. Bonnie was beautiful and when he noticed her across the aisles, she didn’t reek Advertising professional. Not that there was anything wrong with it. 

“About four years. I started out in my brothers office doing small stuff to help out during the summers. Then it turned into handling projects, training new employees, settling contracts and I was helping advertise for major companies.” She spoke as if it was the easiest thing in the world. It came naturally to her and she had to keep her hands clasped together before they were flying in front of his face. She liked to talk with them and she saw it as a nervous habit. 

“Seems like you are passionate about it.” To a degree she was. “Most of the women that come in and out this city have dreams of being actresses or singers. It’s refreshing to see someone with a different career path.” 

“What is it you do?” She wondered, head tilting to the side as she asked. Bonnie blinked slowly, green eyes locking on his dark brown ones. It didn’t take much for her to become interested in someone else’s profession. It was a neutral playing field and she knew the rules for it. 

“Captain,’ Marcel saw the confusion on her face and before she could suggest that he own a boat her went into further detail. “ Captain Marcel St. Vincent of the Navy. As of right now, I am working in the Pentagon, in their Intelligence department.” Baffled, he reached into his pocket, opening his thick leather wallet he showed her the badge he used to get clearance into the White House and Pentagon. 

“Is it fun?” She asked as he put away his wallet. 

“It’s not the most entertaining job, but it pays the bills.” That she would agree with, although there was something exciting about working to advertise new products. However, his job had him doing things that normal people shouldn’t even know about and her curiosity was getting the best of her. Marcel noticed the wheels turning in her head by her expression and shook his head with a deep laugh. “I can’t tell you anything.” 

“Oh no, I wouldn’t dare ask you to tell me something so important to your job.” She quickly explained, clasping her hands together as she looked in the direction of her sister, who had seemingly left the jewelry cases. 

“At least not in such a public setting,’ he was joking of course. Marcel had noticed when she looked over her shoulder and he didn’t have the intentions of holding her up. Honestly, he thought she would have turned him away minutes ago. “Before I go I wanted to ask you something.” 

Her brows lifted and she nodded for him to continue as she used her arm to hold the things she was going to purchase. “What was that?”

“Have dinner with me later tonight?” Bonnie felt her mouth open and she clenched her teeth together in a nervous smile. “You don’t have to answer now. I have a late shift. Around six, we could catch light and water show in Times Squares. It’s done by the local theatre group, maybe after we have dinner at one of the restaurants?” While he talked he reached back into his wallet, pulling a white card free. “I know it’s too professional for what I am asking, but it has my personal line on it.” 

Not to be rude she took it. Bonnie as still thrown off that he had asked her for a date. “I have a meeting this afternoon. I could call you after?” She asked, looking up from the paper quickly. 

“Fair enough.” Marcel hoped she called him. There was something about her that struck him as naïve. He didn’t mean it in the way of taking advantage of her, but she just seems so otherworldly. Almost too precious for this world. He had been trained to notice peoples tells and how they express themselves though their body language. Bonnie was no different and she seemed reserved, shy, and anxious. He didn’t want to agitate that and hoped taking things slow with her would make things easier. Her mother taught him to be considerate and that hadn’t changed. 

“BONNIE!” Flinching at the sound of Rebekah’s voice, Bonnie looked over her shoulder. “Tatia is calling me nonstop. She has this sixth sense what does she mean she felt- ,” halting her steps Rebekah notices Marcel and smiled. “Hello.” Smiling, she glanced down at Bonnie. “That’s what she meant. I will just go back over there.” She twists her ponytail around her fingers and nudged Bonnie’s side. 

Once out of earshot, but not making it hidden she’s watching, Rebekah leans against a pillar. Bonnie tapped the card against her hand, the clothes moving against her arm. “Sorry about that. Tatia is my sister in law and swears she knows stuff is going to happen. Probably watched her Soap Operas while we were gone. She had this whole stint where she acted like one of the characters from Passions.” 

Marcel, who managed to recover from his laughter, glanced at the blond, grinning from where she stood. “I know what it’s like to have eccentric family members.” He rocked on his feet for a few moments. 

“I should probably go check this out. Her staring will get a little….creepy after a while.” 

With a promise to call, Bonnie and Marcel parted ways. She hadn’t made it back to where Rebekah was before she was listening to question being fired at her like this was some new version of twenty-one questions. “Well,’ she prodded impatiently. “ What’s his name, age, job description?” 

“Do you want his height and weight too?” Bonnie asked, dropping her clothes for the cashier to ring them up. 

“It wouldn’t help.” 

Ignoring her, Bonnie tucks his number in her jacket pocket. “Marcel St. Vincent. He works for the Intelligence department of the Pentagon. Saw the badge and everything.” 

“You were talking to him for a while, please tell me that isn’t all you got from him?” Once her clothes were bagged, Bonnie swiped her card and signed off on the receipt. She ignored her sister and walked towards the exit. “Bonnie,’ she whined. 

“He asked me on a date.” She admitted. 

Snorting Rebekah linked their arms. “Don’t sound too happy about it.” 

“I don’t know how to date someone Rebekah. I could barely talk to him, but to actually spend some time with him later on?” A part of her hoped he would forget her face, but it would be rude to not to call him. 

“Tatia and I can help you. Where did he want to take you?” They walked back towards the parking lot, bags swinging off the crook of their free elbows. “I am sure it was something simple. Just to get you guys talking. He looks like one of those types of men.” Pursing her lips, she inclined her head in wait. 

“There is a light show going on in Times Square later tonight. Then dinner, but he didn’t say where.” 

“Going to have sex,’ she asked next. It was question in far right field and Bonnie scoffed. 

“No.” She hissed. 

“Good, because after what happened this morning you don’t need to.” She thought that hatchet was buried and she was ready to move past it. 

“Let’s not talk about it again. Tatia might make us hold hands all day if we show up still fuming about it. When I am ready to talk about it I will talk about it.” She was exasperated with this conversation. Bonnie just wanted Rebekah to be patient. 

“Fine, but we are helping you get ready for that date.” 

 

Marcel reached his mother’s house and knocked on the door before walking in. It smelled of chicken and greens and his stomach growled at the chance to eat. When he rounded the corner into the kitchen, she looked over her shoulder. 

“Mr. Busy has finally showed his face,’ she mocked jokingly. Crossing the room in a few strides, he kissed his mother on the cheek and hugged her. It hadn’t been that long since he’d been by, but it had been some time since he’d seen her or ate. 

“Sorry about that. Work tends to get a lot busier during the holidays.” Pulling up a chair, he sat at the small wooden island, watching her by the stove. 

“It’s alright,’ she said, wiping her hands on a towel. “ How have you been?” 

He knew where this conversation was heading. “Fine. The job is difficult, but things are getting easier.” He clasped his hands together on top of the counter and looked at them for a moment. 

“Marcel, I’m not getting any younger. When are you going to give me some grandchildren?” And there it was. He was his mother’s only child and his Aunt’s children had already started families of their own. He wouldn’t say his mother was jealous, but she let it know that Marcel was simply ‘looking for the right woman’. He really wasn’t. Marcel sighed heavily and kept his eyes down. Each time he came over, she asked. It was worse when family was around. There were children around all the time and he adored his younger cousins, but he wasn’t in a position to start having children of his own. He worked too much. 

“I just don’t think I need to right now. I work too much to even have a stable relationship.” It was a main reason he stuck with one-time dates. That and the girls he took out weren’t girlfriend material to him. None of them would impress his mother and whether she knew or not, she was the main reason he never brought women over. Charlotte was blunt and abrasive. Even he had trouble dealing with how opinionated his mother could be. 

“Are you at least seeing someone?” Her attention went back to the stove and he mentally rolled his eyes. He didn’t dare do it behind her back. She had a sixth senses and he couldn’t count the time she’d catch him doing something he had no business doing. 

“No, but I have made plans with someone.” He heard the stove click as she turned it off, his attention moving to the chicken she was plating. “It’s just something small. We both have busy schedules and she’s new to New York.” 

“Sure she is,’ his mother said stiffly. How many times did he say that about girls he was seeing? Each one turned out to be nothing but a girl with a pipe dream looking for the next ride to fame. She wasn’t going to let that happen another time. Not when her son could and should do better for himself. 

“Ma, you don’t even know her.” 

“You don’t know her Marcel.” Charlotte places a plate in front of her son and leans against the counter. “I am just looking out for my family.” 

“You say that like something is going to happen to me if I don’t date someone you want me to be with. The last person you suggested ended up having daddy issues and I don’t mean him not being in her life. He was too involved in her life, among other things.” He shuddered thinking about her, glad he hadn’t slept with her. 

“How was I supposed to know that?” 

“You aren’t, but let me decided who I want to spend time with.” 

*****   
She had been waiting for almost forty-five minutes before she reached for her things to leave. The café was getting a little crowded and she wasn’t going to sit here and wait for someone who didn’t even have the decency to call and reschedule. 

“I apologize for the tardiness,” Bonnie looked up as a young woman with bouncy blond hair took the seat in front of her. Blue eyes were apologetic and wide. “My boss sent me in his place at the last minute. He had a few personal issues to take care of, but he does send his deepest regrets for not being able to make it.” 

Bonnie was somewhat glad he had things to take of because seeing how flustered this girl made her calmer. Sitting in the seat across from her, she started to pull out folders of documents for her to possible sign. “It is alright. I am partially glad.” When the girl look up curiously, Bonnie explained. “Nerves.” 

“All, well today is just signing the employee contract, disclosure forms, and me giving you your first two assignments. Ah, I am Caroline by the way. I will be you assistant. Anything you need from me, my contact information is in the pocket of this black folder.” Handing such over, it contained her first assignment. A part of her smiled as she read the firm on the list. She had worked with them in the past and they were looking to have some international ties. The second on the other hand, she wouldn’t want to work with even if she was being paid to. 

“I wish I had known I would be having an assistant.” She replied. “Nothing against you I am just used to working alone and this will take a huge load off of me.” 

Caroline seemed to look a little vexed and Bonnie looked up from signing the contract. “Sorry, it’s just I really want to be involved in what I do. I’m not just the coffee girl.” There must have been some trouble in the past with her working at the office and she was still holding on to it. Just like you Bonnie. 

“I can get my own coffee in the morning.” Bonnie slid the contract back to her and flipped through the disclosure forms, looking for specific points. Most of this was common knowledge to her, but companies liked to hide the important information deeper in the clause. “I would say tonight, but I have plans. However, I need to give you a copy of my personal contacts for different business partners I know. Call them, introduce yourself as my assistant, and give them your email address.” 

“Why?” She asked, clearly confused as to why she would be getting such private numbers. 

“When it comes to my job I take it seriously. I am not sure about your boss, but it is unprofessional not to call and state there was been a minor change in plans, or at least have told you to call instead.” Sucking in a deep breath, she shrugged. “You wanted to be more than a coffee girl right?” 

“Yes, of course I do!” Caroline’s face brightened up and Bonnie could practically see the wheels turning in her head. 

“I am giving you these numbers because it’s a direct line to my connections. You will never talk to another assistant. So professionalism is a must.” 

She could remember Elijah giving her this same speech when she first starting working with him. You want to be more than a pencil pusher right? He might have been her brother, but not when they were working. 

Telling her pull out a pen and paper, Bonnie sifts through her phone for a specific number. “Here, call this number. It is my brother but do not say that. Remember what I told you to do. Once he is aware, tell him to fax over file number seven six three.” Her blond head bobbed up and down as she tucked the number into her bag. 

“These connections will become yours and you will be able to think ahead for me.” She would tell her the color coding system later. That was entirely too much to hand right now. “However, there will be research you will have to do on your own time. I have a system for that.” She wasn’t sure how things worked here, but people would know who she was once she accepted the position. “There will be things I need that you can get.” 

“Alright,’ Caroline was becoming more excited with each passing word from her bosses’ mouth. This is the kind of work she wanted to do. Running errands and picking up laundry wasn’t in her job description. 

“When I ask for your opinion be honest with me. Don’t tell me what I want to her. Do you have a resume?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good, I will need a copy of it. I would like to know who is working with me.” 

When it came to her job Bonnie was an entirely different person. She was on top of everything she did and didn’t want her assistant to slack. “Also, call Valentino and schedule a breakfast brunch for Sunday.” She passed over that number and pulled a highlighter from her bag. Streaking it over the paper she passed that to her as well. “I need to you look into this. This is a red flag when it comes to needing their image out there. His infidelity will cause trouble and the last thing you want if for a partner of yours to have a bad image. It reflects on you.” 

“How did you know he was being unfaithful?” 

“Personal contacts remember. There are a lot of things I know about a lot of people.” Her green eyes flickered up to the girl and she wondered if Caroline was actually listening to her. “You will attend that meeting as well. Valentino likes to bring along guests. Keep them out of the conversation.” 

“No offense Ms. Mikaelsen,’ she hoped she wasn’t about to insult her. “ I didn’t expect this sort of ferocity from you. I mean, you were sitting here and you just didn’t look like the powerhouse you are.” 

“None taken. I take my work seriously Caroline. I need you to be the same way and I promise you will get a lot farther than the position of an assistant.” 

 

After the meeting and accepting the job, Bonnie was lounging on her bed as Tatia and Rebekah found her something to wear. Wrapped in a towel, Bonnie watched them in amusement and added lotion to her legs and arms. She wasn’t going to some fancy restaurant; Marcel said they were just going to a bar that sold really good street food and drinks. 

“What about a nice pair of jeans and a pretty shirt?” Tatia suggested, holding up the two items for them to see. Rebekah frowned and Bonnie gave a half shrug. “Both of you are picky.” She huffed, hanging them back in the closet. Beside her, Bonnie saw her phone buzz and a trickle of excitement went down her spine when she saw the name. Chalk it up to excitement, but they hadn’t stopped talking since she called him over an hour ago. 

“Look at you,’ Rebekah mused. “ Being all girly.” 

“Don’t tease her. It’s her first time on a date and she’s excited.” 

Bonnie laid back on the bed, holding the phone above her face while she replied to his message. She wasn’t sure, how tonight was going to turn out, but so far, he was doing everything she wanted right. “I can hear the both of you.” 

“We are just excited that you’ve finally are going out with someone. Dad might have a heart attack like he did with me, but he’s just overly protective.” Unable to find something worth wild, she moved back from the closet. 

“Well, Dad isn’t going to know. Neither is mom or anyone else back home. It’s just one date and I don’t want them getting excited over nothing.”

“Nothing! Tatia, wait until you see the man taking her out. He is far from nothing.” She plopped down on the bed and sighed dreamily. “Tall, beautiful smile, just a really gorgeous man. More than nothing.” 

“Well, you two can go wait for him to get here in the living room. I need to find something and get dress. Marcel will be here soon and I don’t want to keep him waiting with you two.” 

As she shut the door behind them, she let the towel dropped to the floor. The closet had a lot for her to pick from but she didn’t just want to wear anything. Rebekah wanted her to show everything while Tatia wanted her to cover up as if she was a nun in training. Two very different styles by two different women. Maybe she could combine the two. She opted for a deep purple dress that fitted around the bust and flared from that point down. It was a simple sundress she had bought when the family went on vacation last year. Bonnie looked down at the material as it brushed against her knees and grabbed a light cardigan to slip her arms into. Tucking her feet into a pair of studded flats, she ran her fingers through the loose curls Tatia had done. 

Looking in the mirror one more time she opened her bedroom door, knowing they would want to see what she was wearing before she left. 

Bonnie rounded the corner while smoothing her hands over the satin material. “How do I look?” 

It was silent for a while and she wondered what they were thinking. 

When someone answered, it startled her. “Beautiful.” 

He was a bit early, but that didn’t bother her. The look on his face did. It was genuine, not making a mockery of her simply because she asked or that there were people around. He meant it and she blushed. 

“Thank you.”


	4. Decisions Decisions

“You’re nervous.” They were walking down the streets of New York while maneuvering through the growing crowd. Many times, he placed his hand on her back to guide her easier. Each time he did that she got close enough to smell it and it messed with her head. Her thought went mushy and she had to play it off when he called her name because she spaced out. Bonnie was lost in the moment, enjoying it before it would end or he changed his mind. 

“What gave that away,’ she replied, standing next to him as they came to a stop at a crossing. It seemed that everyone was going in the same direction. “This is, honestly, my first time going out on a date with someone.” Her honestly switch was on and she hoped she didn’t go too far with the details of her life.

“When I first met you, earlier today.” She urged him to continue. Instead, he grabbed her hand and walked her across the street; the light had changed allowing them access to cross. “You seemed a little wound up. Like that was the first time someone approached you like that.” In his head, Marcel felt like a dick for assuming she was used to the attention. Past women were like that, most of them approached him for attention. He needed to stop letting his past influence how he thinks. Bonnie was proving to be entirely different from that, but he couldn’t help but wonder if his mother was right. Could this have been another ploy? 

“It wasn’t, but I normally say no. Or my brothers are around and they never get around to asking me anything.” She paused and looked up at him, she felt his hand holding her, but she just kept it there. “But things change and I guess I wanted to try getting out my shell more.” She shoulders lifted in a shrug and she mentally slapped herself. “That sounded better in my head.” 

“Nah,’ he lead them towards they area they would be seeing the show. The crowed was thinner near the sides so they walked in that direction. “I understand what you mean.” He looked down at his watch and a part of Bonnie panicked a little. Was he bored with her already? They knew what time the show started and had left the house in good enough time to wait for it to begin. They managed to beat the crowd, but there was still a length of waiting in limbo for things to actually happen. 

They were still holding hands, so maybe it wasn’t her. “Are you just saying that? If, you don’t want to be on this date anymore I get it. I’m not the most exciting person to be with.” 

“Excuse me,’ he questioned. “I don’t understand what you mean by that. I never said I didn’t want to be on the date with you. You aren’t boring Bonnie.” 

“You checked the time. We know we have time to spare because they are still setting up a few lights in the back. That huge clock up there has the time, so maybe you felt like you could be doing other things by looking specifically at your watch.” 

Utter confusion swept across Marcel’s face. He didn’t know where this was coming from and he didn’t want to give her a reason to think he wasn’t enjoying himself. He was. She was good company and a break from normal like was what he needed before going back to work on Monday. For Bonnie, she as just complacent. Fine with how things were going, but honestly, her excitement was wearing off; she didn’t know what to do. How to act or what to say, and maybe she made things worse my speaking her mind too much. It was a nervous thing, she wanted to blurt out more, but that might cause the night to end earlier. 

He thought about it for a moment, maybe his choice of date wasn’t personal enough. “Have you been ice skating before?” 

“Yeah, I used to do it back home.” It was only a couple of times, but it was the one family activity she could do that didn’t require her to talk. Esther would take her almost every weekend. 

“Good,’ he said, pulling her away from the barricade. “ It shouldn’t be crowded with most of the town coming to see this. We might have the ice to ourselves.” 

“I’m not dressed for the ice. I don’t even have socks for the shoes.” His strides were long and his feet were fast. It took all her might to keep up with him. She was glad she opted out of wearing heels. 

“We can get some along the way.” His answer was simple enough that she didn’t question him further. They moved through the crowd with easy and she felt a rush come over her. She was excited again and she didn’t feel like he didn’t want to be around her. Maybe she was just trying to bail because she was frightened of what could happen between them. Marcel was being nothing but a gentlemen and she had no reason to think he was going to just end the night. 

The pair stopped at a local dollar store for a pair of socks, walking through the aisles as if they had been dating for years. Smiles on their faces that was brighter than the stores lights. He held up a pair of lime green ones and she nodded, it was better than the black ones she was going to get and it was only one night. As odd as they would look with her dress, she let him purchase them and they were on their way again. Bonnie put her hand in his again, the feel of his palm against her was surprisingly calming, and she was taking comfort in the fact he didn’t know her past. He didn’t know what she was dealing with and she could just be a new person with him. Someone that didn’t see herself as tarnished and used. 

“When you suggested this I thought you knew what you were doing!” Bonnie laughed from her position in the middle of the ice. Marcel was off to the side, barely standing, and doing a shuffle to make it to where she was. Bonnie covered her mouth as she watched him. His large body was slightly bent at the waist and she swore the barrier would crack from the grip he had on it. 

“You really think this is funny?” He mumbled, the crinkle around his eyes giving away his smile. “You aren’t even going to help me?” 

Bonnie rolled her eyes and skated to where he was. For a second, Marcel watched her legs, the way the dress rubbed against her legs like a curtain. It was the right length, not too much out and enough for him to image some lewd things about them being around his waist. He coughed when she approached, clearing his head of the thoughts before they showed on his face. 

“Only a little,’ she reached for his hand. Holding his hand had become a lot easier and through the night, she found herself reaching for it. “You have to straighten up. Bending over like that will just make your back hurt and you will fall.” He arched his brown and she pulled him from the barrier. “I used to do the same.” 

When they were a good bit away, she started telling him how to stand. It was funny, he dwarfed her in size, and she was trying to teach him to ice skate. They were alone on the ice and he didn’t have to worry about running over anyone of their children. “Your legs are longer than mine, just walk fast. That’s basically the motion.” He took a glance at his feet before he moved them, watching as she moved back to avoid colliding with him. 

“Who taught you?” She looked up from their feet as well and smiled. 

“My grandmother. I was really little and my mother kept it going.” Bonnie noticed that he wasn’t as wobbly and she let go of one of his hands. “See, you got the hang of it already.” Their impromptu ice skating date was turning out to be the better option. 

They skated alongside each other, talking about things that ranged from favorite foods to colors and the news. It wasn’t forced and Bonnie hadn’t felt this relaxed since she had that Valium this morning. She hadn’t even thought about them either. The night was going well and she was sure she would be able to go home and not feel like she messed things up. 

“You are thinking about something again.” Marcel stopped them on the ice, hands squeezing hers for a moment. “I can see it on your face. Your brows are knitted and you keep chewing on that lip it’s going to fall off.” 

“I tend to space out sometimes. That’s rude I am sorry about it. It’s a habit that seems to be broken when I work.” 

“Maybe I can take your mind off of it.” He suggested. 

“How?” She wondered, looking up at him as if he was insane.

Marcel smirked, the glint in his eyes making her curious as to what he would do. He moved a bit closer to her, one of his hands landing on the small of her back. It took her a moment, and when she realized what he was about to do she felt her heart beat just a little faster in anticipation. Marcel’s other hand cupped the back of her head, fingers threading in the deep brown curls that bounced over her shoulders. His lips found her next and he swallowed the small gasp that left her mouth. 

Her body tensed up. Fingers clenching at her sides for a moment. It was unexpected, but she should have known it was going to happen when he pulled her closer. Rules….rules…this wasn’t first date etiquette. However, she liked it. Her internal confliction was becoming a problem but she just couldn’t figure out how to handle it. 

Tilting her head to the side, she let her eyes flutter close, enjoying the movement of his mouth on hers. Sighing at the way he held her until she felt her knees starting to give a little. That brought them both back down to Earth and for Bonnie it was a kiss that ended too soon. 

Smugly he asked, ‘Did that work?” He reached up, running his thumb over her bottom lip, a gesture that sent a shiver through Bonnie’s spine. Her eyes hooded a bit, green eyes hazed from how she was feeling. This kind of attention from someone that didn’t know her didn’t seem to care about her past enough to wonder why she was actually anxious even though he noticed it. 

She’d probably regret this in the morning but at the moment, she just needed something. “Make me forget,’ she whispered. 

“What do you’ perplexed he stared down at her. There was a distant look on her face and he didn’t know.

She would probably regret this in the morning and maybe her mind wasn’t as ready as her body felt, but she wanted it. She wanted him. There weren’t any strings attached and she felt she could just do it. “Don’t worry about what I mean. Just take me home and make me forget. Please?” 

Marcel had to make sure of what she was asking, because it could mean a bunch of things and he wanted to get them on the same page. “What are you asking for Bonnie?” He urged. “I need to hear you say it.” His expression was serious, the wheels in his head turning as she looked at him with a gentle and somber expression on her face. 

“I want to have sex, Marcel.” She wasn’t sure how much clearer she could be. 

He didn’t know what was becoming of their night. Marcel wasn’t sure why she had even asked him for this. Granted he had thought about it when he’d seen her in the dress, but he wasn’t or had the intent to ask her for sex tonight. This wall on her and it’s what she wanted, even as he tried to talk her out of it on the way to his loft. However, his body was betraying him. The excitement of having her thick legs around his waist shot right to the growing erection in his pants. Even with his blood flowing he wondered what was going on in her head and why she needed to forget it. 

Bonnie had a tight grip on his hand as the moved closer and closer to their destination. It wasn’t nervousness; in fact, she hadn’t been more ready in her life. Yet, Marcel seemed to think otherwise. He wanted an explanation for her sudden change in behavior and he failed to see how a simple kiss could get such a response. Therefore, she stopped him, placed a hand to his chest to get his attention. Her behavior was flip-flopping and she dropped her hand as a result. 

“I have a past. Nothing with another man or anything like that, but it still hurts when I think about it. I try not to considering it’s been so long, but I still felt I had to prove myself to people.” 

“Sex isn’t going to do that Bonnie. We don’t have to have sex.” He mumbled. 

“But I want to. I just want to feel something other than what I already feel because it’s not good.” She shook her head. “I’m only really happy when I work and that isn’t normal. I don’t do anything but spend time with my family and as much as I love them, I want more. I need more and you might not understand it or think I’m stupid, but I just want to.” 

He wasn’t sure what she had been through and the family he met didn’t seem like a burden. “Okay.” He replied, kissing the top of her head. “If it’s what you want.” 

Marcel was still unsure about her reasoning, but she knew how she felt and he couldn’t tell her otherwise. He just didn’t want her to regret this in the morning. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel guilty about a decision she made. “It is.” She replied a smile tilting upwards on her lips. Before they started walking again, Marcel kissed her again, tongue flicking over her bottom lip and he felt her lips part. He felt her fingers against his neck before she held and pulled him closer. Her back arched as she stepped closer and he supported her weight with a hand on her back. 

He whispered against her lips a he pulled back. “We should probably go inside. No one wants to watch what I plan on doing to you.”


End file.
